dragon_tail_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Log: 3/25/2013
KuroHasu: -Kuro wakes up as his alarm clock goes off, He looks at the time and slowly gets out off bed. He usually gets out of bed this early to be there if the members come around. He heads to the bar as he starts to prepare some breakfast and then goes into his office with a cup of tea, working behind his desk- Guest_Greenleaf102: -Sif enters the guildhall, absentmindedly playing her flute. It's only when her nose catches the scent of fresh food and her stomach starts to growl that she realizes her feet have taken her to the guild. She stopt playing and walks over to the bar. She takes a seat, puts her flute down on the counter and looks around- xPhoebeDrOnyx: -Phoebe wakes up from a feint sound and sits up for a moment, then lets herself fall back down in her bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. At first she can't see very well where she is at. Then she remembers looking at the ceiling of her room as she remembers that she is at the guild and just woke up. Carefully she pulls her blankets back up snuggling still in them as she doesnt want to get up just yet- KuroHasu: -He noticed the flute and immedeatly knows its Sif since she played a flute before. Kuro decides to walk to the bar as he noticed Sif sitting there.- "Hey there ^^ welcome back. Would you like some breakfast??" Guest_Greenleaf102: -Sif notices the guildmaster walking towards her and smiles. "Thanks, I would like something to eat. I didn't really realize I was so hungry" -She blushes a bit- "So... sleep well?" xPhoebeDrOnyx: -she smells the sent of breakfast and slowly sits back up. Her tummy growls forcing her to get up and she sighs as she looks with a sad eye at her warm bed- KuroHasu: -Kuro smiles friendly at her as he gets her some breakfast, giving it to her with something to drink- "There you go. I've slept well Thank you. Had a great time yesterday. And you?? " -he sips his tea as he leans a bit on the bar- xPhoebeDrOnyx: -slowly she stands up as she doesnt watch were she is going and trips over the carpet falling over flat on the floor. For a moment she grins as it caused a loud bang and quickly jumps back up as she mumbles- "that's a way to wake myself up" Guest_Greenleaf102: -Sif hears a bang and looks up from her food, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head- "nahh, I must be hearing things" KuroHasu: -Kuro hears a bang as he looks around- "i heard it too o.o no clue what that was though.. But im glad you enjoy yourself in the guild, really makes me smile to know you guys like it here" xPhoebeDrOnyx: -With sleepy eyes she looked around then she snapped her fingers changing her outfit and hair. Yawning she walks downstairs towards the bar following the scent of breakfast and slowly hops up on the barstool- "mornin" KuroHasu: -Kuro smiled friendly as he greets Phoebe back- "Morning, How did you sleep? And would you like some breakfast?"-He smiles friendly and sips his tea again- Guest_Greenleaf102: '-Sif takes a sip of her drink. She notices Phoebe nearing the bar, still slightly sleepy- "Goodmorning sleepyhead" -She smiles and turns to the guildmaster- "Soo... did any pillows survive the pillowfight?" '''xPhoebeDrOnyx: '-She looks up as she gets some ideas and nods- "I can fix something up. Learned that from my gramps and grandma when they...." -She swallows her breakfast and her words away together with some tears which she could hide quickly before they showed. She had to remind herself not to speak of them to often as it would bring tears to her as she missed them so very much- '''Guest_Greenleaf102: -Sif glances over at Phoebe, 'cause she creates the impression that she is holding back something. Soon she shrugges the thought off. If she wants to share, she'll do so, she thinks- KuroHasu: -He looks at her an notices she stopped halfway her sentence- "Only if you like, there's pressure :3. Your grandparents sounds like great people.. I'm sure you will see them soon. I wonder when Hydra is gonna wake up o.o" Guest_Greenleaf102: -Sif takes a sip of her drink. She notices Phoebe nearing the bar, still slightly sleepy- "Goodmorning sleepyhead" -She smiles and turns to the guildmaster- "Soo... did any pillows survive the pillowfight?" KuroHasu: -He laughs a bit after Sif her question before answering- "Well, one of 'em got eaten by hydra haha.." Guest_Greenleaf102: -Sif chokes on her drink- "He did what!?" Guest_Greenleaf102: '''-She looks at phoebe, her mouth hanging open- "He didn't... did he??" '''xPhoebeDrOnyx: -she yawns and smiles at master Kuro looking up more s he asks if she would like some breakfast and she nods as she hears her tummy growl loudly and answers- "I ve slept verrry good. The beds here are amazingly soft and warm." -Then she looks at Sif as she grins seeing the look on her face and nods again- "Yes, he did. " Guest_Greenleaf102: -she just sits there for a few seconds with her mouth open. Then she realizes she looks stupid doing that and snaps her mouth shut- "I'm sorry but... is he outta his mind? That can't be healthy" KuroHasu: -he chuckles a bit after hearing them talk about hydra and turns around to get Phoebe breakfast and something to drink. Then heads back to get some more tea for himself. Kuro smiles at them and sips his drink.- "Haha i think he just rolls that way? i mean, you saw him with booze right?"-he chuckles again by thinking back of yesterday- Guest_Greenleaf102: -a faint smile plays around her lips as she recalls last night- "yeah, he certainly loves a stiff drink" -she chuckles lightly- xPhoebeDrOnyx: -She sniffles the air as she smells the breakfast and thanks master Kuro again as she feels right at home and starts to wiggle a little on the barstool feeling she is waking up more and more and sips her drink first before having the breakfast- :3 KuroHasu: -he smiles at them both and sips his tea again- "I hope it tastes good, if you both have suggestions.. let me know since i need to get used to this haha" -he scratches the back of his head and laughs a bit- Guest_Greenleaf102: -finishes her breakfast and looks at Kuro- "Well, for someone not used to cooking, your meals are really good ^^ " -she picks up the flute from the bar and a piece of cloth out of a holding casket on her belt. Carefully she starts cleaning the the flute, humming silently- xPhoebeDrOnyx: -she noms on her breakfast as she looks up, she thinks for a moment and then says with her mouth almost empty- "i can cook aswell if you want to. I used to do that at home aswell and I dont mind to do so." -Then she gets back to her food as it does taste verrry good- KuroHasu: '''-he smiles at Sif after her compliment and thanks her, then looks back at Phoebe- "Well why not cooking dinner tonight then? If you'd like? I dont mind either but im used to making food for one person during my journey haha" '''xPhoebeDrOnyx: -She looks up as she gets some ideas and nods- "I can fix something up. Learned that from my gramps and grandma when they...." -She swallows her breakfast and her words away together with some tears which she could hide quickly before they showed. She had to remind herself not to speak of them to often as it would bring tears to her as she missed them so very much- Guest_Greenleaf102: -Sif glances over at Phoebe, 'cause she creates the impression that she is holding back something. Soon she shrugges the thought off. If she wants to share, she'll do so, she thinks- KuroHasu: -He looks at her an notices she stopped halfway her sentence- "Only if you like, there's pressure :3. Your grandparents sounds like great people.. I'm sure you will see them soon. I wonder when Hydra is gonna wake up o.o" Guest_Greenleaf102: -Sif can't help but snicker- "IF he's gonna wake up today.. From what I saw yesterday, he downed an entire pub on his own" KuroHasu: -Kuro chuckles again- "Indeed.. He is quite the drinker" Guest_Greenleaf102: -Sif swirls her drink around in her cup before taking the final sip- "It was a miracle that he was able to aim straight during that sparring system. If I have one glass of wine, my magic goes berserk" KuroHasu: -Kuro smiles as he thinks back to his journey when he drank too much and blew everyone in the pub away- "yeah if i drink too much it gets funny with people flying around. I had that a few years ago during my journey to find my Sky god wich raised me after my horrible younger years" Guest_Greenleaf102: -Sif tilts her head a bit while listening to Kuro- "Sky god? Now that's something I've heard of before..." Guest_Greenleaf102: '''"but I can't place it, is it like Dragonslayer magic? " '''KuroHasu: -Kuro looks at Sif as he answers- "Yes its similliar to that but not learned by dragons and not used to slay dragons. Its learned by gods, in my case the sky god. It's called God Slayer Magic. In my case: Sky godslayer magic. The sky god who reaised me after my family died teached me that." Guest_Greenleaf102: -She whistles softly- "So you have seen a lot in your life as well.. I'm sorry to hear about your family.." -She looks at her hands on the bar and continues- "Is it true? What the rumors are saying? That not only dragons have vanished from the world, but the gods as well?" KuroHasu: -He thinks back of his older brother and parents and how he misses them as he quickly shakes it off- "Yeah.. i havent exactly had the best past ever. I can tell you once if you'd want to know. And yes it's true, after raising me for years he just.. disappeared. I woke up one day and he was gone. No trace of him anywhere so i started my search for him but without succes.." Guest_Greenleaf102: '-she can't help but get a little sad hearing his story- "I hope you'll find him one day... I know what it's like to miss something in your life and not being able to find it" -she glances over at Phoebe- "I think everyone here can relate to that in one way or another" '''xPhoebeDrOnyx: '-she looks back up as she dozed off for a moment and didnt know what happend since- "wait whuut?" '''Guest_Greenleaf102: -Sif can't help but laugh- "Heavy sleeper huh?" KuroHasu: -Kuro nods- "thank you.. i hope i get to see him one day too, he's like a second father to me since he raised me so well and teached me so much. And indeed i think we all can somehow" xPhoebeDrOnyx: -she finishes her breakfast and streches out a little and she looks around as she actually wants to go back to bed suddenly feeling like her energy went all down again, but that was kind of usuall after she has eaten and decides just to watch master Kuro and Sif instead of bed- Guest_Greenleaf102: -She wiggles a bit on her barstool and decides to play a bit around. By twirling her finger, she makes her fork tapdance on the bar. Liking what she sees, she grabs her flute again and starts to play the french can-can song while the fork dances to Phoebe's plate- ' xPhoebeDrOnyx:' -she keeps staring at the fork as she tilts her head a little and closes her eyes as she dozes off again. She wiggles her nose feeling a sneeze comming up and quickly she calls forth her tissues from upstairs quickly taking one and sneezes. Then she giggles a bit watching at both master and Sif- ' Guest_Greenleaf102:' -She notices Phoebe looking at the fork and uses magic to make the the knives and spoons dance as well. Her melody goes faster and faster, and so goes the dancing rythm of the silverware on the table. At the end of the song, the silverware bows at phoebe and lands flat on the bar again- xPhoebeDrOnyx: -she giggles a little and claps happily in her hands as she watches the silverware make a bow. Then she looks at Sif and smiles at her as she asks her- "How did you do that?" KuroHasu: -He laughs as he watches the fork and Sif- Guest_Greenleaf102: -Sif looks at phoebe and smiles a bit sad- "My dad made a magical flute for me.. it's the finest wood in Edolas. The music itself is the magic that makes things dance" KuroHasu: -He looks at her and the flute- "Its really pretty. And a beautyfull sound it makes. You must really miss edolas and all dont you?" Guest_Greenleaf102: -She looks at the guildmaster and nods- "I do.. and I hope to return one day, if only to see what's left of it.." xPhoebeDrOnyx: -her eyes widen a little as she feels sorry for her question looking at sif's sad smile and she swallows a little but she decides to say gently."- It makes very pretty music and that silverware truely made my morning" Guest_Greenleaf102: '''-she looks at Phoebe and manages to smile more warmly- "Thanks, that's nice to hear :3" '''KuroHasu: "speaking of that.. i'll start researching now if you two dont't mind" -He smiles a bit, and walks over to the S-class room and grabs some books he thinks he'll need. Walks back and sits down on a barstool, starting his research- xPhoebeDrOnyx: '-immediately her curiousity had been awakened and watches master Kuro carry around the books carefully leaning over a bit trying to see what he is doing as she doesnt even try to hide that she wants to know- XD '''Guest_Greenleaf102: '-Sif follows the moves of the guildmaster and can't help but laugh at Phoebe's actions- "You could just ask you know" xD '''xPhoebeDrOnyx: -she looks back at Sif and grins a little as she rests one finger of her right hand to her lips and grins then leans back to be very obviously curious- KuroHasu: -He noticed phoebe in the corner of his eyes and laughs a bit- "You know i notice it right? xD" xPhoebeDrOnyx: -she grins a little and shakes her head- "nah ah, that is just your imagination. Im noooot curious at all" -She puts on big eyes but can't help her grin on her face" XD KuroHasu: -he laughs a bit as he goes back to researching nullify magic to undo the memory loss spell of Sif- "Hmm.. Sif? what is the last thing you remember? " Guest_Greenleaf102: -She tries her best to remember that fateful day- "Well.. I remember the Dark Guild attacking my village. The sky turned black and for three days, no sunlight was seen. I remember fighting alonside my parents those three days.. I remember friends falling..." -She squeezes her eyes shut in concentration- "The last thing I can remember is the guildmaster of that Dark Guild uttering some incantation... the ground shook and I saw a bright light. I felt a tug at my body, like there was a rope attached to it, and the next moment I woke up in this world... not knowing what happened to my mother, she was right next to me when it happened.." Guest_Greenleaf102: -she looks back at the table, tears falling from her eyes- xPhoebeDrOnyx: '-Phoebe watches Sif become sad and takes her tissuebox giving it to Sif looking a little conserned at her as she can imagine how it must be to be so far from home and that it must hurt. She herself could visit her home if she wanted to, though there would two persons be missing. But if it was up to her they would come back and all would be fine. So she decided too that she would want to help Sif to see her home again too and the people from there she cared so much about- '''Guest_Greenleaf102: '-Sif takes a tissue from Phoebe's tissuebox and silently thanks her for it. She sniffles. She gets the feeling Phoebe can relate to her somehow, and it makes her feel not so alone anymore- "Thank you. Both of you, for everything" '''KuroHasu: -He grabs a bottle of water from behind the bar and gives it to Sif- "I'm sorry i had to bring up all that. Im going to do my best to nullify that spell on you so we can find out more and help you out better" Guest_Greenleaf102: -She takes the bottle from Kuro and takes a few big sips- Guest_Greenleaf102: "I really appreciate all the effort you put into my case... I know it's not easy" -she gives a watery smile- KuroHasu: "You're very welcome. You guys are like a family to me, and i hope the bonds only grow stronger. With a past like mine i decides to make a place like home to everyone" -he smiles softly as he goes back to his book- Guest_Greenleaf102: -sif's gaze falls on the research book Kuro has- "I think I might have an old journal somewhere that's about dark magic... but the text is encrypted so I can't read it. But it might help" -jumps on her feet- "I could get it for you when I come back^^" xPhoebeDrOnyx: -Phoebe again feels like she is gonna doze off so also she jumps off her barstool streching herself out a bit more as she speaks- "I think imma head back to bed, somehow i managed to miss some sleep I think." -Which is actually an excuse because she just wants to get back to those warm soft sheets- XD KuroHasu: -he looks up at Sif- "Hmm might come in handy.. Amneel the skygod teached me some stuff about foreign and ancient language's.. might be able to read it" KuroHasu: -he smiles- "Oke Phoebe, have some rest and ill be here when you need me ^^" Guest_Greenleaf102: -nods, getting excited- "Looks like we've got ourselfs a little quest" xD Guest_Greenleaf102: "I'll be off, I'll go searching for that book ;) I'll be back soon " xPhoebeDrOnyx: '''-she smiles already a bit sleep drunk and randomly huggs Sif and master Kuro before she heads back to bed- '''KuroHasu: "oke ill keep looking here for stuff that might help in these books" -he randmly gets hugged by phoebe wich made him smile and hugs her back- Guest_Greenleaf102: -hugs Phoebe back and runs towards the exit but turns around to give the guildmaster a hug as well. Then she turns on her heels and runs off- Guest_Greenleaf102: "Bye bye! See ya later :D" KuroHasu: -He hugs Sif back as well with a smile and grabs his book, takes them to the S-class room and continues researching there- xPhoebeDrOnyx: -she watches Sif turn on her heels and stares at it for a moment, then tries it too but the sleep makes her fall over. She laughs a little stands back up and tries again cheering a little as she succeeds- XD ~End of RP log 2~